Pingu Quarrels With His Mother
Pingu Quarrels with his Mother is the ninth episode of the third season which was broadcast in August 13, 1995. Summary Pingu is outside the igloo splitting wood for the fire. Pingo comes by, carrying a ball, and asks Pingu if he’d like to come and play. Pingu goes in to ask Mother, who is ironing, if this would be okay. He is angrily denied and Pingu starts to argue. Eventually, Pingu goes back outside and tells Pingo the answer. Pingo goes off, and Pingu angrily goes back to chopping wood. After a while, Pingu goes to ask Mother, who has finished ironing, again, when he is still denied, he starts to argue some more. Pingu angrily leaves, sticking his tongue outside the igloo to his Mother, and starts moving the wood he’s cut into the igloo, stacking it by the fire. Pingu goes back out for another load of wood and brings it inside. But he decides that he’d rather go and play, and sneaks off. He meets up with Pingo, who is trying to sink balls into a makeshift basketball hoop, supposedly a barrel, and Pingu joins in. Mother comes and fetches Pingu back, and stands over him while he loads more wood and takes it to the igloo. Mother follows, shutting the door behind her. Pingu angrily strews the wood all over the floor, hurting his foot in the process. Mother is not sympathetic, so Pingu angrily kicks the table, breaking a fruit bowl and hurting his other foot even more. Mother becomes very furious and slaps Pingu in the face. Pingu, terrified, runs off into his bedroom crying, leaving Mother feeling ashamed of herself over what she did. Later, Mother, Father and Pinga sit down to dinner. Father realises Pingu isn't there. Father asks where he is and Mother glumly explains to him what happened. Father goes to find Pingu, but there’s no sign of him in the bedroom and the window is open. They all go outside to look for Pingu, but can’t find him. They sit down to their meal again, but Mother and Father still can’t eat as they are worried about Pingu. Then Pinga has an idea and goes to look in the wardrobe, where they find Pingu fast asleep in there! Pingu soon wakes up and Mother hugs him and they both make up. Characters *Pingu *Mother *Dad *Pinga *Pingo Censorship * All television broadcasts, as well as VHSs and recent UK DVD prints, removes the scene where Mother slaps Pingu in the face. PBS Kids Sprout never aired this episode because of its content. With the scene cut, this makes viewers believe that Pingu runs off into his bedroom in a terrified way and slams the door of receiving further punishment. But on the On-Demand episode by BTVision, and on The Pingu Show, this scene was left intact. The slapping scene is usually intact during broadcasts in Canada, particularly showings on APTN. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Censored Episodes